Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-93.37.154.218-20130303091259/@comment-108.181.251.179-20130303212331
Well, before the episode, for a good two weeks, me and my friend were constantly talking about it, and we had her own countdown until A is revealed. So on Monday morning, I got up, went to school and had a pretty normal day. I was excited, though I wasn't really distracted in class. I got home at around 3:30, and the episode wouldn't start until 6:00. So I had to find ways to pass the time. I tried doing homework, but a) we didn't have much homework that day, and b) it was hard to concentrate, but I finished most of it anyways. At around 5:30, I called my friend, and we were talking about it. Throughout these two weeks, we were worried that the episode wouldn't be the way we thought it would be. We thought that: a) When the producers said that A wouldn't be the same as the books, we thought it could mean that they were talking about the first A (Mona). So we were all scared that the whole twin theory would play out in the episode. Ironically, this whole time it was Mona. b) We also thought that maybe we only find out who A is, but not the characters. We didn't want that because in that case, we wouldn't get to see the reactions of the liars. c) This was more for humor, but we thought of the possibility of the characters finding out who A is, but not us. d) That A would be someone obvious, like Garrett, Jenna or Melissa. So anyways, back to the time line. We were talking about the episode until around 5:50 ish. Then, we thought that it was too much, so we decided to hang up, and watch the last ten minutes of the episode of the current show, and then watch Pretty Little Liars after. We exchanged our final theories. He thought that it was Noel while I thought that it would either be Ezra or Wren. So once the six oclock airing began, I was so excited. The only reason was that from time to time during the episode, for some reason, my TV was acting messed up, so at times the episode would freeze and skip five seconds, so then I would have to rewind back five seconds. But it was worth it. So, when the liars found the Lost Woods Resort pen in Ezra's appartment, I forgot that they found it in Ali's bag, so I began to confirm my theory that Ezra's A. And the exciting part was that since we didn't know when A would exactly be revealed, I was on the ege of my seat knowing that any second now, we would know who A is. Fast forward to when the Spencer finds the gum wrapper in the diary and starts suspecting Mona. For some reason, the possibility of Mona being A wasn't going through my mind. In fact, throughout most the episode, I didn't even have time to think of who A would be. So then when Mona revealed herself in the hoodie, my heart just jumped. I can't even describe my feeling in the last ten minutes of the episode. It wasn't excitement. It wasn't dissapointment. The only words that came through my mind is "Mona is A?". And the last few minutes were just plain confusing for me. When it showed the liars walking on the street, and that music started playing (suggestions), I know this sounds stupid-- but for a few seconds I thought that they were trying to tell us that all of the two seasons were just a dream and that we are now back in the Pilot episode, and that somehow Alison was still alive and well in her house. And then they mention Maya, and that's where my thoughts came back to normal. And then in the final scene, after the whole red coat scene, I didn't know how to react to the episode. I just sat there for a good ten minutes. Then I went upstairs on the computer, and began hearing what everyone else had to say about the episode. And it was around that time that the feeling of dissapointment starting to rush into me. So yeah, that's what happened.